Puedes contar conmigo
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Lo siento Ichigo, pero amo a mi pueblo. Pelearé por él y si hay que morir será mejor luchando, y si hay que vivir será pensando en ti. —dijo Rukia mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. Después de darle un beso le dio la orden a su caballo para que comenzara a galopar, perdiéndose entre la tropa. Él sonrió melancólico, con esperanzas de volver a verla terminando la batalla.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC . Aunque está ambientado en la Edad Media, no está situado en Europa y hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con la época.

Basado en la canción **"Puedes contar conmigo" **del grupo **"Mago de Oz". **Contiene frases de la misma.

La historia participa para el reto "**Oneshot para el día internacional Ichirukista"** del grupo **"Mis Fics IchiRukis"** en Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO<strong>

Orillado en el camino de terracería y viendo hacia el sur se encontraba un grupo de siete hombres montados a caballo y formando hileras de dos, excepto la primera que tenía tres hombres, un chico de cabello naranja, un chico de lentes y un hombre moreno.

Seis de los siete hombres llevaban ropas sencillas y sobre ellas llevaban una cota de malla que llegaba casi a sus rodillas. Tenían espadas colgando a su cintura y un arco a su espalda, atados en sus caballos llevaban los carcajes de piel con las flechas. Los caballos llevaban las gualdrapas de color rojo con el dibujo de un pentágono invertido con una calavera en el centro y dos franjas cruzándose por detrás.

El séptimo hombre, de cabello naranja y ojos avellana, llevaba prendas finas: pantalón negro, camisa roja de manga larga con botones de oro y botas de piel marrones, igualmente llevaba una espada colgada a la cintura, pero su diseño era especial ya que era más estilizada y con la hoja completamente negra.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba un carruaje dorado cerrado, que era tirado por dos caballos cafés.

El chico de cabello naranja se bajó de su corcel negro de pelaje abundante en patas, crin y cola.

—Ishida. —llamó al hombre de cabello negro y lentes redondos que estaba del lado derecho. —cuida a Zanguetsu. —le dijo dándole las riendas de su caballo.

—Kurosaki, no te tardes que aún nos queda mucho para llegar al castillo, no quiero que nos gane la noche. —le dijo el hombre de lentes.

A los cuatro hombres que estaban detrás de ellos les sorprendió y hasta enfadó que Ishida le hablara de esa manera al joven. Sólo el hombre alto y moreno lo vio con naturalidad pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

Y es que el chico de cabello naranja era Ichigo Kurosaki, el príncipe del país de Karakura, reino colindante al este con las tierras del reino de la Sociedad de Almas, en las cuales estaban en ese momento.

Uryu Ishida era el comandante de la caballería, aunque su mayor fortaleza era su habilidad con el arco y flecha, y encargado de su seguridad, pues era un excelente estratega. Pero principalmente era su amigo de infancia.

Chad, el único moreno en el grupo, también pertenecía al grupo de caballeros, sin embargo su fuerte era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues era dueño de una gran fuerza. Y al igual que Ishida tenía el privilegio de considerarse como uno de los mejores amigos del príncipe.

—No tardaré, a menos que encuentre algo que llame mi atención. —mencionó con una sonrisa el príncipe de cabello naranja y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar por una vereda del bosque, que delimitaba ambos lados del camino.

Ishida sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ichigo caminó por aquella vereda cerca de cinco minutos, se detuvo al ver que el pequeño camino se partía en tres direcciones.

El camino principal seguía derecho, no se veía nada más que bosque de lado y lado, el de la derecha se perdía a unos metros entre maleza y árboles, el de la izquierda era una vereda más pequeña que se internaba en el bosque.

Al no ser de esas tierras no las conocía, por ende no sabía qué camino tomar; aunque estaba seguro que el de la derecha no era una opción. Observó bien la tierra y sonrió al ver unas pequeñas pisadas en el camino de la izquierda.

Así que era esa vereda la que debía seguir.

Caminó de nuevo por cinco minutos admirando el paisaje, altos arboles de follaje verde que cubrían los rayos solares, algunos pájaros posados sobre sus ramas limpiándose el plumaje, construyendo nidos o simplemente deteniéndose a mirar al intruso.

Mientras algunas hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies un pequeño grillo brincó para no ser pisado. Ichigo salió de entre los árboles y llegó a un pequeño claro en el que había un lago.

El paisaje realmente se le hizo hermoso, pues a la orilla del lago una joven con cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos violetas se bañaba en ropa interior.

Ichigo miró hacia los lados para verificar que nadie más estuviera por ahí, después se encaminó hacia la chica que salía del lago y exprimía su cabello.

La muchacha se dirigía hacia unas rocas donde había dejado sus ropas para poder cambiarse cuando vio al chico caminar hacia ella, automáticamente se cruzó de brazos para tapar la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin embargo el largo camisón de lino al estar mojado se pegaba a su cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

—¡Idiota!¡largo de aquí! —le gritó la chica a Ichigo, quien siguió caminando hasta ella.

Entonces la mujer se agachó para levantar una piedra y se la arrojó al chico, con tan buena puntería que le dio en el lado derecho de la frente, dejándole una pequeña herida.

Él se quejó y se llevó la mano al lugar afectado.

—Eso es por tu atrevimiento. —dijo la chica tomando una toalla para envolverse.

—Rukia, soy tu esposo y ya te he visto con menos ropa. —le replicó el muchacho acercándosele, sin dejar de presionar la herida.

Ella se quedó callada y con un leve sonrojo.

—De todas formas es para que no andes de pervertido. —se defendió la chica. Aunque miró con preocupación la herida de Ichigo.

Rukia Kuchiki además de ser la esposa de Ichigo desde hacía dos años también era hija única del rey de la Sociedad de Almas, Byakuya, por lo que era heredera al trono de ese país.

Ellos desde su nacimiento habían sido comprometidos para que sus reinos fueran aliados, y aunque al principio se cayeron mal y su relación fue hostil, con el tiempo y el trato terminaron enamorándose.

Rukia terminó de secarse y se cambió un chemise limpio, después se puso el vestido morado de cuello cuadrado, amplias mangas largas y corte en A.

.

.

—Esto me recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos después de que anunciaron nuestro compromiso. —comentó Ichigo sentado en una piedra mientras Rukia le limpiaba la sangre con un pedazo de tela extraído de su toalla.

—Aunque aquella vez casi te descalabro. —expresó Rukia con orgullo.

Aquella vez también Ichigo tuvo la osadía de ver a Rukia en paños menores, aunque fue de forma accidental. Rukia reaccionó de la misma manera y le arrojó una piedra dejándolo inconsciente. Después ella se sintió culpable y cuidó de Ichigo hasta que se recuperó.

—Debemos apurarnos. —comentó Ichigo poniéndose de pie. —pronto caerá la noche.

—Este lugar es muy seguro. —señaló Rukia. —pero ya tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi padre. —confesó mientras emprendían la marcha.

Ya tenía siete meses sin ver a su padre y le preocupaba que sus cartas no hubieran sido respondidas. Ichigo al ver su preocupación decidió adelantar el viaje que tenía planeado hacer al reino vecino.

Rukia e Ichigo no tardaron en reunirse con los demás hombres y él la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Ichigo se subió a su corcel y se colocó junto al carruaje, tres hombres se colocaron al frente y tres atrás, así emprendieron su marcha.

Pronto llegaron a la desviación que daba al pueblo principal Sereitei, donde se localizaba el castillo del rey. Rukia se asomó por la ventana intrigada porque el carruaje se detuvo.

—¿Qué suce…de? —terminó de preguntar sorprendida, pues el paisaje no era como lo recordaba.

Todo el lugar estaba quemado. Los árboles y pasto estaban secos, no había una sola gota de color alrededor.

—No te bajes. —le dijo Ichigo, pero fue tarde, pues ella ya estaba afuera ya que necesitaba ver más de cerca la destrucción que había.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rukia horrorizada llevándose las manos a la boca, pues en ambas orillas del camino de piedra estaban varios hombres empalados, algunos todavía estaban agonizando.

Ichigo se colocó rápidamente a su lado y la acercó a su pecho para que no siguiera viendo tan terrible escena. Rukia se aferró con fuerza y miedo al pecho de su esposo, aquella escena la dejó afectada.

—Príncipe Ichigo, será mejor regresar a Karakura. —indicó Ishida acercándose en su caballo. —Esto sólo indica que ha habido problemas en la Sociedad de Almas.

Pues para todos era sabido que el rey Byakuya era alguien justo, que actuaba conforme a la ley y no utilizaba métodos de tortura tan drásticos.

Rukia se apartó de Ichigo.

—No podemos regresar. —exclamó angustiada. —necesito saber de mi padre, tenemos que llegar al castillo. —le pidió a su esposo.

—Príncipe. —llamó Uryu esperando una respuesta. Él quería que el heredero al trono tomara la mejor decisión pensando en el bienestar de todo un reino. Si seguían en busca del padre de la princesa podrían caer en una trampa y no llevaban los suficientes hombres para salir bien librados.

Ichigo miró a Rukia por un momento y después se dirigió a su amigo.

—Iremos al castillo del rey Byakuya. —le informó.

Uryu entonces comenzó a darle indicaciones a los demás sobre estar atentos ante la posibilidad de un ataque enemigo, los hombres tomaron el carcaj y se lo colgaron en la espalda.

Ichigo ató a Zanguetsu al carruaje y luego de ayudar a Rukia a subirse, entró también.

La caravana de nuevo retomó su marcha. Rukia no miraba por las ventanas, pero seguía inquieta por no saber lo que había ocurrido y desconocer el estado de su padre.

Ichigo pensaba en hacer pagar al culpable de tanta crueldad mientras veía los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres, apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio a algunas mujeres empaladas.

Los caballeros tenían una sensación de impotencia y tristeza mientras avanzaban por aquel camino que olía a muerte.

Un arco de piedra les indicó la entrada a la ciudad de Sereitei, pero a diferencia de otras veces sólo el silencio les dio la bienvenida, podían sentir la tristeza y pena que rodeaba al lugar. Después llegaron a la gran plaza, se detuvieron por petición de Rukia.

Ella e Ichigo se bajaron del carruaje y los soldados se bajaron de sus caballos para rodearlos y vigilar los alrededores, no pasó desapercibido para ellos las ruinas en las que se encontraba el pueblo, que bajo el mandato de Byakuya había sido próspero y hermoso.

El mercado que solía estar siempre lleno y donde los comerciantes exhibían sus mejores cosechas, estaba destruido y quemado, sólo unos cuentos estantes aún seguían de pie con poca mercancía.

Cuatro arboles de Sakura que rodeaban un pila redonda de agua estaban cortados por el tronco, la pila de piedra estaba seca.

Había pocas personas en las calles y las que estaban tenían muy mal aspecto, se veían temerosas y con ropas andrajosas.

De pronto los cascos de unos caballos se escucharon, voltearon en dirección oeste y vieron avanzar a al menos dos decenas de soldados con armaduras grises montados sobre caballos cafés, quienes pronto empezaron a abrirse para rodearlos. Al frente de ellos iba un caballero de cabello azul, distinguiéndose de los demás porque él no llevaba armadura, sino una cota.

Ichigo y los demás se vieron superados en número, así que sólo se mantuvieron alertas. El príncipe se situó delante de la princesa y desenfundó su espada, los demás lo imitaron.

El caballero de cabello azul corto y erizado, avanzó un poco.

—En nombre del rey Aizen quedan bajo arresto. —les informó mirándolos con altivez y desde lo alto. —arrojen sus armas.

Rukia salió de detrás de Ichigo para encararlo.

—El rey es Byakuya, mi padre. —le exclamó molesta.

—Byakuya Kuchiki ha muerto. — Informó el hombre causando impacto en la chica. —Ahora el rey es Sosuke Aizen. Si no se resisten al arresto su muerte será más rápida.

A una señal de Ishida los hombres bajo su mandato comenzaron el ataque con flechas, seis soldados enemigos cayeron ante la sorpresa de los demás, pero inmediatamente la lucha empezó dispersando a los caballeros de Ichigo y a los soldados enemigos, quienes atacaban con sus espadas montados sobre sus corceles.

Rukia se quedó parada escuchando los roces metálicos que producían las espadas al chocar y viendo como caían los soldados de ambos lados.

El relinchido de un caballo la hizo salir de su estupor, era el del jinete de cabello azul que se dirigía a ella con prisa.

El caballero se llamaba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el líder del ejército del rey usurpador Aizen. Estaba al tanto de la existencia de la princesa Rukia y también que ella y el príncipe Ichigo ponían en peligro los planes de su rey, por eso tenía la orden de matarlos en cuanto los viera.

Rukia miró a su derecha buscando a Ichigo, él se encontraba de espaldas peleando con dos soldados con espada. Ella se alzó un poco el vestido y decidió correr hacia un cobertizo al otro lado de la plaza, pues estando sin armas no podría defenderse y no quería suplicar por ayuda ni a Ichigo ni a los demás guerreros.

Grimmjow no tardó en alcanzar a Rukia cuando ella entró al establo, así que se bajó del caballo para ir tras ella.

Con espada en mano el caballero de cota caminó lentamente por los establos sobre la paja regada en el suelo.

—¿Así que quieres jugar? —preguntó en tono burlón al no verla en el pasillo, se imaginó que estaría escondida dentro de los compartimentos.

Abrió rudamente la primera puerta para darse cuenta que ahí no estaba. Se dirigió a la otra y también la abrió, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Rukia se le colocó enfrente, saliendo del otro lado de la puerta, y le pegó en la cara con un cubo metálico.

Aprovechó que Grimmjow se llevó la mano a la nariz y cerró los ojos para escabullirse, sin embargo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando sintió que la jalaban del cabello.

—No escaparás princesita. —dijo molesto el hombre de cabello azul jalándola hacia su pecho, para luego colocarle su espada en la garganta.

Mientras tanto Ichigo ya había inmovilizado a varios soldados enemigos cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa no estaba.

—¡Rukia! —gritó mientras veía en todas direcciones, se detuvo cuando su vista se posó en los establos y en la escena que protagonizaba su esposa.

Rukia seguía amenazada con la espada del enemigo sobre su cuello mientras que él la sujetaba de la cintura. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería sobrevivir, afortunadamente recordó que siempre llevaba un pequeño cuchillo atado a su pierna derecha, pues su padre siempre le dijo que debía estar preparada por si algún hombre intentaba propasarse con ella.

La princesa logró tomar el cuchillo en lo que el soldado le hablaba sobre el momento en que mataron a su padre.

—Él murió suplicándole al rey Aizen que perdonará su vida. —escuchó que Grimmjow le dijo. —quizá debió tener más dignidad como tú.

—¡Mi padre jamás suplicaría! —exclamó Rukia al momento que le clavaba el cuchillo en una pierna. El soldado se quejó por el dolor.

Ichigo corrió hacia los establos pero un soldado se le atravesó, mientras luchaba con él alcanzó a ver como el soldado de cabello azul empujaba a Rukia hacia una de las paredes del establo causando que rebotara y cayera al suelo.

El príncipe de Karakura le hizo un corte en el pecho a su oponente y luego le dio una patada para hacerlo caer, en el momento justo en el que Grimmjow enterraba su espada en el cuerpo de Rukia.

—¡Rukia! —gritó con desesperación Ichigo e intentó correr hacía ella, pero ahora fue Ishida quien lo detuvo.

—Príncipe es demasido tarde. —le dijo, había sido testigo de todo, y aunque estaba dolido por el destino de la princesa, su deber era proteger al heredero de Karakura. —debemos irnos, se acercan más guardias. —señaló.

Ellos habían logrado vencer a los soldados, pero por el camino hacia el castillo ya se podían observar a otro numeroso grupo de soldados acercarse y por el lado de ellos sólo quedaban de pie el príncipe, Ishida y el hombre moreno.

—Tengo que ir con mi esposa. —dijo desesperado Ichigo intentando zafarse.

—Chad ayúdame. —le suplicó Ishida al otro muchacho. Él le dio un golpe en la nuca a su príncipe dejándolo inconsciente, después lo cargó al hombro y se apresuró a montar a su caballo, colocando al inconsciente príncipe sobre la montura.

Uryu se subió a su corcel y tomó a Zanguetsu de las riendas, a prisa se alejaron del lugar.

Ichigo se despertó cuando la noche ya había caído, estaban en medio del bosque con sólo la luz de la luna como iluminación pero a él no le importó e hizo que se detuvieran enseguida. Se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia Uryu que también ya estaba en el suelo.

—Príncipe tenemos que…—no terminó de hablar pues Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cara.

—Eres un bastardo. —le gritó. —¿cómo te atreviste a impedirme ir por mi esposa? —le preguntó mientras le daba otro golpe.

En ese momento sentía mucho coraje hacia su amigo, pues para él lo más importante era Rukia y no la pudo proteger.

—Entienda que ya estaba muerta, no podía hacer nada. —replicó Ishida limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Ichigo hizo el amago por lanzarle un nuevo golpe pero Chad lo detuvo por los hombros.

—No estamos solos. —advirtió el moreno. Fue cuando repararon en un grupo de personas que caminaban hacia ellos con antorchas prendidas.

Ichigo se tranquilizó y Chad lo soltó. Uryu sacó su arco y lo preparó para atacar, los otros sacaron sus espadas. Pero sabían que eran superados en número.

El grupo de hombres, que llevaban ropas desgastadas, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

Ichigo pudo identificar a dos, uno era rubio y llevaba una capa y sombrero verde, le sorprendió ver junto a él a una mujer morena de cabello morado.

Enseguida los identificó, eran ladrones.

—Ey muchachos, hemos tenido suerte el día de hoy. —exclamó sonriente el rubio, quien claramente era el jefe.

—Tienen ropas finas, así que seguramente traen dinero. —fue el turno de sonreír de la mujer.

—No traemos dinero. —habló Uryu, no quería dar a conocer sus identidades pues sólo causaría más problemas.

—Eso es una lástima porque entonces tendremos que venderlos como esclavos. —habló de nuevo el rubio.

—No sabes a quien te enfrentas. —habló Ichigo enérgico.

Al escuchar su voz un hombre de capucha negra salió de entre los árboles.

—Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó deteniéndose enfrente de Ichigo, quien se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Eh? Jun Hao ¿conoces a estos hombres? —preguntó el rubio.

El hombre retiró la capucha con sus manos permitiéndoles ver su largo cabello negro y sus ojos grises.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó sorprendido Ichigo. —¡Estás vivo!

—Rey Kuchiki. —exclamaron Uryu y Chad arrodillándose frente al hombre.

—¿Rey? —preguntó la mujer morena volteando a mirar al rubio, quien sólo asintió.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

Ella se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que todo a su alrededor se movía de un lado a otro, se sentó con cuidado con los ojos cerrados y se llevó una de las manos a su cabeza para frotarla, esperando que el dolor se disipara.

—Ya ha despertado princesa Rukia. —escuchó una voz conocida y enseguida abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la parte trasera de una carreta en movimiento, por el movimiento del trasporte seguramente iban por un camino pedregoso, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que sentados frente a ella estaban dos hombres a los que conocía muy bien.

—Duque Jushiro. —nombró viendo a un hombre adulto de largo cabello blanco y mirada amable. —Duque Shunsui. —ahora miró a un hombre de cabello marrón rizado.

—Has sido muy valiente princesa. —comentó Jushiro con cariño. —ahora deja todo en nuestras manos, tu descansa para que la herida se cierre.

Rukia bajó su vista a sus costillas y vio que sobre el vestido se marcaba una mancha roja. Recordó su encuentro con Grimmjow.

_Ella estaba en el suelo y vio que Grimmjow preparó su espada para darle una estocada en el estómago, pero ella alcanzó a moverse y sólo la hirió superficialmente en la costilla derecha, ella aprovechó para pegarle con fuerza en la espinilla, el caballero retrocedió. Rukia se sacó la espada y con ella misma, después de ponerse de pie, se la clavó al caballero en el estómago._

_Luego salió corriendo, se detuvo asustada al ver que Chad y Uryu se llevaban el cuerpo de Ichigo. No pudo evitar llorar al pensar que su esposo había muerto._

_Escuchó los caballos acercarse y decidió olvidarse de su pena por un momento, ya estaba lista para correr en busca de un refugio cuando una carreta vieja se estacionó frente a ella._

_Dos hombres altos se bajaron de la parte trasera y caminaron hacia ella, después la cargaron de los brazos y piernas, ante su protesta, y la aventaron dentro, ella se golpeó la cabeza con unas cajas de madera y perdió el conocimiento._

—Ichigo y mi padre... —murmuró Rukia afligida.

—Tranquila princesa. —calmó Ukitake. —en la mañana nos llegaron noticias de un grupo rebelde, el príncipe y el rey Byakuya están vivos y se encuentran con ellos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rukia, necesitaba asegurarse de que no era una mentira para calmarla.

—Así es, ya están organizando el ataque contra Sosuke Aizen para recuperar el reino. —informó el hombre de cabello marrón.

Ellos le contaron a Rukia que una noche Sosuke Aizen atacó el reino, tomándolos desprevenidos, Sosuke y Byakuya sostuvieron un feroz encuentro pero el rey terminó cayendo por un barranco hacia el río, la mayoría lo dio por muerto y el ejército se dio por vencido.

Sosuke se autoproclamó rey y sometió al pueblo a su tiranía, cobrando excesivos impuestos y destruyendo las pertenencias de quienes no lo pagaran.

—¿Pero por qué atacaría nuestro reino? —preguntó Rukia.

.

.

—¿Por venganza? —se sorprendió Ichigo de las palabras de Byakuya.

—Así es, Sosuke y yo nos criamos como hermanos, pero nuestro padre prefirió darme el trono a mí, aunque no estaba interesado, que a él que desde siempre mostró interés en el título y cumplía cabalmente con sus órdenes. Pero cuando me casé con Hisana fue cuando Sosuke me mostró su odio y se exilió del reino, jurando regresar para quitarme lo que supuestamente le robé. La noche que nos atacó no pude matarlo, pues todavía lo consideraba mi hermano, él se aprovechó de mi debilidad. —reveló Byakuya sintiendo vergüenza por haberse dejado derrotar por los sentimientos. —pensaron que estaba muerto y lo preferí así hasta que pudiera recuperarme de mis heridas y organizar un ejército para iniciar una guerra.

—¿Así que nos hiciste creer que habías perdido la memoria? —preguntó indignada Yoruichi, la chica de cabello morado. —ya sabía yo que los nobles no eran de fiar. —dijo molesta por el tiempo que paso con él.

—Urahara lo sabía. —mencionó el rey.

El grupo de Kisuke encontró al rey mal herido a la orilla del río, Urahara inmediatamente lo reconoció pero prefirió ocultar su identidad porque algunos, como Yoruichi, no estimaban al rey. Todo se le facilitó cuando Byakuya fingió no recordar quien era.

Y así entre las sombras fueron planeando la rebelión.

.

.

—Princesa Rukia, nos dirigimos al refugio, ahí estará segura mientras nosotros nos preparamos para la batalla, nos uniremos a un grupo de rebeldes que están en el bosque y atacaremos el castillo en unos pocos días.

—También pelearé con ustedes, no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos. Lucharé por la libertad de mi pueblo. —comentó decidida.

—Entonces necesitarás un caballo y una espada. —comentó Ukitake con una sonrisa. Ellos sabían que Rukia contaba con un espíritu noble y guerrero, por eso sólo les quedaba apoyarla. —Iremos con el alquimista Oetsu Nimaiya para que forje tu espada, y Shirayuki te está esperando en nuestros establos.

Rukia sonrió.

Tras quince días de preparaciones y reuniones secretas, los dos grupos armados estaban listos para atacar. Al despuntar el alba se reunieron en los campos que rodeaban al castillo por el lado norte.

Los grupos avanzaban frente a frente para quedar en el centro del campo, pero cuando los príncipes se vieron, galoparon enseguida para encontrarse.

Se detuvieron cuando quedaron lado a lado.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Ichigo con sorpresa y alivio al saberla viva. Al principio no la reconoció con el traje de batalla y el cabello corto. Enseguida y sin bajarse del caballo, la abrazó con fuerza. —pensé que te había perdido.

—Nunca me perderás. —respondió ella correspondiendo el abrazo. —siempre estaré contigo. —se separaron lo suficiente para poder besarse. Era un beso anhelado y para Ichigo significó el volver a vivir, pues para él ya no tenía significado la vida, y si había seguido en la batalla era para honrar la memoria de su esposa.

—Rukia, vete de aquí. —pidió el príncipe cuando se separaron. Las tropas ya se acercaban al punto en el que estaban ellos. —Es arriesgado.

—Lo siento Ichigo, pero amo a mi pueblo. —respondió con seguridad. —pelearé por él, y si hay que morir será mejor luchando, y si hay que vivir será pensando en ti*. —dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. Luego le dio un beso y le dio la orden a su caballo para que comenzara a galopar, perdiéndose entre la tropa.

Ichigo sonrió melancólico y también fue a reunirse con su ejército, con la esperanza de volver a reunirse con su amada princesa al finalizar la batalla.

Byakuya, Urahara y Yoruichi se quedaron parados viendo a las tropas avanzar hacia el castillo, situado en la cima de una colina.

—No pensé que el pueblo del Sereitei también se uniría. —comentó sorprendido Urahara.

Las tropas además de los rebeldes, de las personas leales al rey, también se componían de las personas del nivel modesto como los artesanos y labradores y los pobres, como los campesinos y jornaleros.

—Ustedes me han enseñado que tras una máscara y bajo un disfraz se esconde la ira de un pueblo, que pide justicia, que tiene hambre de libertad *.—señaló el rey, quien gracias a los meses que convivió con el grupo de ladrones se dio cuenta que su pueblo estaba siendo torturado y explotado por la gente en la que él había depositado su confianza, como el duque Ichimaru.

—Liberémoslo entonces. —dijo Yoruichi y desenfundando su espada se apresuró a seguir al ejército.

Byakuya y Kisuke hicieron lo mismo.

El ejército de Sosuke ya había cerrado la gran puerta, pero Rukia guió a un grupo a través de un pasaje secreto, el que usaba para escaparse del castillo cuando no deseaba tomar sus clases, y lograron sorprender al ejército.

La lucha inició dentro y fuera del castillo, lanzas volando de un lado a otro incrustándose en el pecho de los guerreros, flechas encendidas clavándose en pacas de heno o en las paredes del castillo, hombres y animales cayendo de ambos bandos.

Gracias a Chad y otros soldados, se logró abrir las puertas del castillo para que el ejército rebelde entrara.

Quizá los rebeldes no tuvieran entrenamiento militar, porque la mayoría eran del pueblo, pero sus corazones estaban puestos en la batalla, iban a vencer o morir, porque ya no deseaban vivir en el sometimiento, querían volver a ser hombres libres.

Ichigo y Byakuya luchaban intentando avanzar al interior del castillo, pues su objetivo era Sosuke, sin embargo Ichigo se encontró cara a cara con Grimmjow y decidió luchar contra él.

Las espadas chocaban con frenesí, buscando una abertura para dañar al contrario.

En ese momento el ruido de unos cascos inundó el patio del enorme castillo. Varias miradas se posaron en el hombre de cabello y ojos marrones que montaba un caballo negro con manchas blancas en el lomo y en los costados. La crin era de color negra con pelo corto en las patas. El corcel era imponente, robusto y fuerte, no se usaba en combate porque era fácil de ver, pero que Sosuke Aizen lo montara durante una batalla sólo daba muestra de la arrogancia que tenía.

Los soldados abrieron un camino para que transitaran los dos hombres que peleaban por el título de soberano de la Sociedad de Almas, quienes al encontrarse en el centro comenzaron su lucha.

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabello corto blanco y complexión musculosa luchaba contra tres soldados de frente, sin darse cuenta del soldado que tenía sus espaldas, se sorprendió cuando un caballo blanco de crin y cola rizada saltó de unas cajas y piso el suelo.

—Kensei debes cuidar tu espalda. —le regañó Rukia montando a Shirayuki, después se bajó de su corcel y empezó una lucha espada contra espada con sus adversarios. Kensei sonrió al ver la maestría con la que manejaba a aquella espada de color blanco.

La batalla duró todo el día y toda la noche, fue cruenta, perdiéndose muchas vidas, pero al final el rey Byakuya derrotó al usurpador y recuperó su trono, y no sólo eso, también obtuvo una nueva visión para gobernar su reino.

—Espero que está vez veas por tu pueblo. —comentó Yoruichi. —o si no regresaré para ajustar cuentas contigo. —la mujer morena dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Byakuya la detuvo de la mano y la hizo girar.

—Necesitaré de alguien para que gobierne conmigo. —le dijo él.

—Pero te costará. —sonrió Yoruichi.

.

.

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraron a la mitad del patio, ambos estaban exhaustos, sucios y con la incertidumbre de no saber si el otro vivía o no.

Lo primero que hicieron fue fundirse en un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos, luego se separaron para verse a los ojos.

—Gracias por arriesgarte por mi pueblo. —le dijo Rukia.

—Podrás contar conmigo siempre, por ti yo moriré*. —le respondió Ichigo.

Después se fundieron en un beso mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el pueblo.

* * *

><p>*Frases de la canción "Puedes contar conmigo"<p>

La **cota de malla** era de una especie de camisa o túnica larga conformada por anillos de metal entrelazados, que podían ser de hierro, bronce, o acero, en la que cada anilla se unía con varios otros eslabones.

**El carcaj o aljaba** es una caja o cilindro de piel, madera y/o tela usada por los arqueros para transportar las flechas, permitiéndoles alcanzarlas con facilidad y rapidez.

**La "chemise"** tenía el aspecto de una túnica con cuello circular o cuadrado y frecuentemente era adornado con bordados.

**Las gualdrapas** eran unas telas que cubrían casi por completo a los caballos, que cumplían una función decorativa y frecuentemente portaban los colores y escudos del Señor o caballero que lo montaba.

Los caballos de Ichigo y Rukia son Frisones, aunque oficialmente no hay de color blanco. El de Aizen es un Irish Cob.

Como dato curioso durante la Edad Media el aseo personal era casi inexistente, algunos doctores pensaban que el agua era dañina para la salud.

* * *

><p>Me faltó escribir varias cosas pero había un límite de palabras.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y si fue así les agradecería que dejaran un comentario o la agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos.


End file.
